jatfandomcom-20200213-history
JAT
JAT 'are a British pop boy band. The group consists of James Harrison, Andrew Collins, Thomas Atcherley, Jake Wyss and Ryan Wilson. Despite releasing just two albums and nine singles in the 1990s alone, they are considered one of the most influential. After establishing themselves in the early 2000s they began to experiment with hip hop and alternative rock and became less focused on their boy band routes. They were included in ''Time ''magazines list of the most influential people of the 20th Century. The band are also the most successful of the 1990s, 2000s and the 2010s to date. According to critics 2003 to 2008 and 2012 to present is their best eras. Their albums ''JAT ''(1997), 'Motown Classics ,'' Crimson '' Members *James Harrison – lead vocals, guitar, piano, formerly drums and bass (1994–present) *Andrew Collins – vocals, piano, formerly guitar and bass (1994–present) *Thomas Atcherley – vocals, drums (1994–present) *Jake Wyss – vocals, lead bass, guitar (1994–present) *Ryan Wilson – vocals, lead guitar, formerly drums (1994–present) Timeline The timeline shows the members main two roles in the band. ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:85 bottom:60 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1994 till:2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:1994 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1994 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:LV value:blue legend:Lead_Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Piano value:purple legend:Piano id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Bass value:pink legend:Bass id:LG value:black: legend:Lead_Guitar, LineData = at:1994 color:black layer:back at:1995 color:black layer:back at:1996 color:black layer:back at:1997 color:black layer:back at:1998 color:black layer:back at:1999 color:black layer:back at:2000 color:black layer:back at:2001 color:black layer:back at:2002 color:black layer:back at:2003 color:black layer:back at:2004 color:black layer:back at:2005 color:black layer:back at:2006 color:black layer:back at:2007 color:black layer:back at:2008 color:black layer:back at:2009 color:black layer:back at:2010 color:black layer:back at:2011 color:black layer:back at:2012 color:black layer:back at:2013 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Harrison text:"J. Harrison" bar:Collins text:"A. Collins" bar:Atcherley text:"T. Atcherley" bar:Wyss text:"J. Wyss" bar:Wilson text:"R. Wilson" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Harrison from:start till:end color:LV bar:Collins from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Atcherley from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Wyss from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Wilson from:start till:end color:Vocals width:2.5 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Harrison from:start till:end color:Guitar bar:Collins from:start till:end color:Piano bar:Atcherley from:start till:end color:Drums bar:Wyss from:start till:end color:Bass bar:Wilson from:start till:end color:LG Awards & Accolades ''Main Article: List of awards and nominations recieved by JAT Discography Main Articles: JAT albums discography, JAT singles discography Studio Albums *''JAT (1997) *Apocalypse (1999) *Atlantic (2002) *Motown Classics (2004) *Black & White (2005) *10 years on (2006) *Crimson (2007) *Neptune'' (2009) *''Fireworks (2010) *Love Struck (2012) *Eruption (2013) *4 Seasons (2014) *Razor Blade (2015) *Exposure'' (2016) Compilation Albums *''Motown Classics (2004) *Our Tribute to Boyz II Men (2013) *First Love (2013) *Twenty (2014) Collaboration Albums *Beautiful Life (2013; with Girls Aloud) In other media *The groups 1997 single "Iris" was the theme song for ''Armageddon *In 2006 the BBC made a documentary about the group entitled "JAT: 10 Years On" as the band celebrated 10 years together. *Their 2007 song "Rule the World" was the theme song for Stardust *In 2008 Sony launched SingStar JAT for the PlayStation 3 *In 2012 "Hall of Fame" was used as the theme song for the 2012 Summer Olympics *A selection of their songs including "Wipe Your Eyes" and "The Man Who Never Lied" will feature in James Harrison's 2013 film Laser Lights. *In 2013 Song re-released an updated version of SingStar JAT for the PlayStation 4. See Also *Timeline of JAT *Sales record of JAT *People associated with JAT *Reported breakup *UK Singles Chart records and statistics *List of artists by number of UK Albums Chart number ones *List of best-selling boy bands Category:JAT Category:Brit Award Winners Category:British boybands Category:British vocal groups Category:British Pop groups Category:British pop rock groups Category:British R&B groups Category:British alternative rock groups Category:JAT Records Artists Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Musicals groups from Burton upon Trent Category:Musical quintets Category:1994 establishments in England Category:Vocal quintets Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Teen Choice Award Winners Category:Academy Award Winners Category:World Music Award Winners Category:British Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1997 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1998 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1999 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 2013 Category:Eurovision Song Contest winners